


hashtag deep

by weatheredlaw



Category: Deadpool (2016)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Mild Language, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tragedy will be exclusively joked about, because my empathy is bumming me out</p>
            </blockquote>





	hashtag deep

**Author's Note:**

> you can choose to take any of these seriously or not. no spoilers, really. 
> 
> [8tracks](http://8tracks.com/weatheredlaw/hashtag-deep) | [spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/12137076740/playlist/1OCNskk42b6aVeXAbAVnBX) | ask for a download if you really want it

_how’d I come to master all these things?  
like a tampon thief, I had to pull some strings._

 

 **Also Sprach Zarathustra, Op.30 - Prelude Sonnenaufgang – Richard Strauss**  
(how grand, how beautiful, how swelling. not a fucking word is spoken.)

 

 **Blow – Kesha**  
Now what? We’re taking control?  
We do what we want.  
We do what you don’t.  
Dirt and glitter cover the floor.

 

 **A Thousand Miles – Vanessa Carlton**  
If I could fall, into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
‘Cause you know I’d walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you tonight.

 

 **#deep – Bo Burnham**  
The people in my life are like grains of sand  
because they stick together, yeah, often near my butthole.  
If life is an ocean, I am a deep and handsome fish,  
a fish that’s drowning.

 

 **Wind Beneath My Wings – Bette Midler**  
Did you ever know that you’re my hero?  
You’re everything I would like to be.  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
But you are the wind beneath my wings.

  
**I Just Had Sex – The Lonely Island (feat. Akon)**  
Have you ever had sex, I have it felt great.  
It felt so good when I did it with my penis,  
A girl let me do it, it literally just happened,  
Having sex should make a nice man out the meanest.

 

 **Pompeii – Bastille**  
I was left to my own devices.  
Many days fell away with nothing to show.  
And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we love.  
Great clouds rolled over the hills, bringing darkness from above.  
(but if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing’s changed at all?)

 

 **POWER – Kanye West**  
I’m living in the twenty-first century,  
Doing something mean to it.  
Screams from the haters, got a nice ring to it.  
I guess every superhero need his theme music.

 

 **Sad – Bo Burnham**  
I saw an old man slip and fall, what a fucking idiot.  
I saw a woman at her daughter’s funeral,  
Ha ha ha, classic comedy.   
Everything that once was sad is somehow funny now,  
The Holocaust and 9-11, that shit’s funny, twenty-four-seven.  
(‘cause tragedy will be exclusively joked about,   
because my empathy is bumming me out)

 

 

_mid october, with leaves spilled like colored pencil shavings,_  
_the streets dicing our town into neat, unfair portions,_  
_and me, eatin’ that pussy baby._


End file.
